one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit vs Kirito
Pit vs Kirito is ZackAttackX's eighth One Minute Melee. Description Kid Icarus vs Sword Art Online! The flightless angel and the Black Swordsman clash swords in a one minute duel to the death! Who is the superior swordsman? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Boss room - SAO. It was a regular day in the world of SAO. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping and Asuna was crying. That's kinda how it goes, right? Kirito and Asuna had worked their way to the boss room. When they entered, there was nothing there, just an angel with a bow. "Wait, the boss is an angel?" Asuna whispered to Kirito (possibly after her crying fit which she seems to have every episode. Seriously, this is me speaking as ZackAttackX now, if you haven't watched Sword Art Online, Asuna cries pretty much every episode. It's ridiculous!) "It very well could be. Stay back, I'd like to take her on myself." Kirito whispered back. Pit walked towards them. "Uh... Lady Palutena? I don't like the look these people are giving me. It looks like they want to fight." he told the goddess. "Well then, don't hold back." Palutena replied. Pit sighed and looked Kirito in the eyes. "Is there a problem?" he said. Kirito wasted no time and drew his Elucidator sword. "I know you are this floor's boss! I challenge you!" he shouted. Pit was bewildered but readied himself for the fight. "If you insist." LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! Kirito slashed at Pit's face, but Pit bocked using his blades. Kirito's strength surprised him, but he didn't let up. He kicked Kirito in the chest, sending him back. Kirito gathered himself and charged again. Pit equipped the Ore Club and the two clashed once again. "Just because you have a bigger sword doesn't mean that you're better!" Kirito told the angel. "Keep going Kirito! You've got her on the ropes!" Asuna yelled from the sidelines. Pit's face turned red in anger. "I'm not a girl!" he shouted, pushing Kirito back. He swung the Ore Club and sent a tornado at his opponent. Kirito dodged and clipped Pit on the wing with his sword. Pit squinted in pain but it was nothing too severe. Kirito wasted no time and charged again... only to be met by an Upperdash Arm to the chest. This caught Kirito COMPLETELY off guard and he was sent soaring into the air. Pit fired fire rings from his Upperdash Arm. Kirito was caught full on and crashed to the ground hard. "Kirito, we HAVE to switch NOW! He's too powerful!" panicked Asuna (probably while crying). Kirito slowly picked himself up. "No. I can't let you get hurt. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Kirito said with a smile. He stood back up and glared at Pit, who had by this time drawn his bow and fired an arrow at Kirito. Kirito sliced through the arrow with ease and snapped the bow in two. He attacked Pit with a lot of aggression, causing Pit to lose balance. In a desperate attempt, Pit pulled up his Guardian Orbitars to try and repel the assault. Kirito spent this time to stop and try and heal as much as possible. He didn't heal much - he was kinda interrupted by an arrow to the leg. Kirito dropped onto one knee but was not ready to quit. He draw his gun and shot Pit in the wings. Pit screamed in pain. So much for asking Palutena for flight. Kirito continued to shoot at Pit, but the angel again pulled up his Guardian Orbitars, reflecting the bullets back at Kirito. The Black Swordsman fell to the ground. Pit equipped the Daybreak and pointed it in Kirito's direction. "Bye now!" Pit jeered, firing a huge beam at Kirito, depleting his HP to 0. K.O! There was nothing left where Kirito once stood. Asuna fell to her knees and began (you guessed it) crying. Kirito was gone. She had nothing left to fight for. Pit put the Daybreak away and looked over at where Kirito was. "Everything okay, Pit?" Palutena asked. "Yes. Yeah. Everything's fine. Just get me out of here" Pit said desperately. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... PIT! Category:Sword Duel Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Kid Icarus vs Sword Art Online Themed One Minute Melees